Datas, Te amos e Beijos
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Natal, Ano Novo, Aniversário e Dia dos Namorados... Datas Inesquecívei para Neji e Tenten. As estações podem estar erradas, os fogos podem sumir, a morte pode vir, mas nada pode separá-los.


"**O natal é injusto, o peru morre e a missa é do galo".**

Todo o natal eu vejo as vitrines das lojas cobertas de enfeites que lembram gelo e neve. O natal de Tenten, no entanto, não tem nada de frio. Primeiro: porque estamos no verão. Segundo: porque Tenten é quente. Tudo nela é quente. Seu coração então é mais ainda.

Quando estávamos nos conhecendo, ela me disse que gostaria de passar um natal em meio ao frio. Disse o quanto gosta do frio. Hoje é o nosso primeiro natal juntos e ela me disse que o sonho dela foi realizado. Confuso, eu perguntei se ela havia visto alguma neve em pleno verão. _"Neji, você é melhor que a neve ou o frio. Branco, você lembra a neve. Seu corpo sempre esta gelado – um gelo refrescante -, que me lembra o frio. Seu coração, porém, é quente e me acolhe e isso eu não encontro em inverno nenhum. O mais importante: eu te amo." _ Naquele momento, eu beijei Tenten, que é a responsável pelo meu coração quente – mal ela faz idéia que é ela que aquece o meu coração.

"**Ano novo, vida nova".**

É ano novo. Eu e Neji estamos comemorando juntos, a beira da praia e assistindo aos fogos que brilham insistentemente no céu. É tão triste quando eles acabam. Os fogos vão até o céu, estouram e somem. Eu alcancei o céu, o meu céu e lá estourei – encontrei o Neji -, mas eu não quero que esse sentimento suma. Parece tudo tão certo. Nós, juntos. "_Neji. O que sentimos um pelo outro vai sumir, como os fogos?_". Por um minuto ele pareceu confuso._ "Eu alcancei o céu, como os fogos. Nós brilhamos, quando nos encontramos. Um dia nosso amor sumirá na escuridão?" _Ele nunca foi de palavras românticas, mas, quando quer, consegue me surpreender. _"Tenten, não existem fogos que brilhem mais que você. É tanto brilho, que nenhuma escuridão apaga. Eu sempre estarei com você, até o dia que você não queira mais brilhar para mim". "E isso é nunca. Te amo, Neji". _Não preciso ouvir uma resposta, o beijo de Neji é melhor que qualquer palavra – ou conjunto de.

"**Aniversário só serve para deixar-nos mais velhos".**

A primeira coisa que fiz ao acordar foi mandar parabéns à Tenten. Perguntar se tinha gostado da surpresa que enviei. Preparei tudo. Flores, café da manhã e um cartão. Mandei serem entregues à ela de manhã. Fiquei tão feliz em ter a oportunidade de agradá-la. A caminho da casa dela foi que pensei. Não deveria estar feliz. Tenten nasceu, mas não este ano. Neste ano ela está ficando mais velha. Eu ficarei mais velho. Isso significa que mais perto da morte. Mais perto de não nos vermos mais. Mais perto da separação. _"Tenten, queria que o tempo parasse, para que nunca precisássemos perder um ao outro para a morte". _Ela, então, me olho, com o par de cores castanhas que tanto amo e sorriu. _"Que bobagem, Neji. A única coisa que podemos perder para a morte é o material, os nossos corpos e nada mais. A nossa alma, o nosso passado e o nosso amor não podem ser tomados por ninguém, nem por nós mesmos." _Já disse que sempre amei o jeito dela pensar? "_Sabe, Neji, te amo". _Eu a beijei.

"**Dia dos namorados devia ser durante a primavera".**

Nunca entendi isso. Aqui estou eu, meu primeiro dia de namorados ao lado de Neji e é outono! As folhas estão caindo e tudo é um pouco nostálgico. A sensação que dá é que o mesmo vai acontecer com o nosso amor. Cair, morrer e desmanchar – como se nunca tivesse existido. Não, nunca!_ "Neji, vamos comemorar o dia dos namorados somente na primavera!"_ . Ele ficou bem confuso. Expliquei, então, minha teoria. Enfatizando o fato de que o símbolo desse dia especial são as flores e, de preferencia, bem vivinhas. Ele riu. Aquele riso suave, gostoso e que eu amo – a não ser que ele esteja rindo da minha cara. "_Tenten, isso não é necessário. Primavera ou não a minha flor favorita está ao meu lado, eu a amo e nem mesmo o outono pode tirá-la de mim". _É, se Neji queria me ver corada ele alcançou muito bem seu objetivo, principalmente após me beijar.

XxXxX

Não sei de onde tirei isso. Eu queria algo para o Natal, mas não consegui pensar nada que não fosse um tanto clichê. Então, como eu ainda não fiz nenhuma fic sobre as datas a cima, reuni tudo e tandam, deu no que deu. Espero que gostem.

s2 NejTen s2

**Aproveitem enquanto o Neji ainda pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, pois um dia – tenho certeza – ele verá o quanto amo o Neji-kun e me dará de presente!**

_**Feliz Natal! Que papai noel não esqueça de ninguém =p**_

_**Boas Festas e Kissus,**_

_**M&M.**_


End file.
